I Promise
by E person
Summary: Sasuke is about to leave the village, and is stopped by Sakura. He knocks her out, but tells her everything that he had kept inside of him. "Sakura, I will love you. I promise..." One-shot. SasuSaku; before the timeskip.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

The clock was quickly ticking. I grabbed my backpack, already packed with everything that I'll need. I hastily examined my small room again. It was neat and organized like usual. As I was looking around, I spotted something that glinted in the moonlight, coming from the window. It was a picture, which was taken one year ago. The picture was of team seven; Kakashi, Naruto, me, and... Sakura. The girl with the shiny and beautiful pink locks that fell right above her shoulders. The girl with the mesmerizing emerald eyes. Sakura, my teammate. Sakura, my friend (even if I wouldn't say it out loud). Sakura, the girl that I l-.

Shit, what was I thinking? I pushed my thoughts to the back of my mind and jumped out of the window, landing silently on the ground below. I walked stealthily through the village, stopping a few yards in front of the gates. I turned around and took a good, last look at Konoha. Will I miss the village that I grew up in? Will I ever come back? I turned back around and started walking toward the outside world.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" The feminine voice behind me made me freeze in place.

Dammit, my perfectly planned and executed (well, until now) plan was now ruined be the person behind me. But... that voice, it sounded so... beautiful, scared, and... familiar. Sakura.

I turned around to face her, raised my onyx eyes slowly, and our eyes met. My stomach annoyingly did back flips and my heart constricted. The moonlight made her appear more pale than usual. Her hair was blowing slightly in the wind. Her eyes were filled with fear and confusion. At that moment, I wished that I didn't even plan this departure. But I had to keep reminding myself that I had to do this.

"Go back home, Sakura," I told her, my eyes now casted downward. I couldn't bear to look at her anymore.

"Why are you leaving?" She asked, tears coming into her eyes.

She took a hesitant step forward me. The moonlight played with her emerald eyes.

"It's none of your business. Go home," I said, my heart skipping a beat.

She looked at my backpack and hurt crossed her eyes. She knew that I was leaving now. I clenched my fists, resisting the urge to run to her and tell her that everything will be alright.

"Sasuke, please stay... don't leave! You can't leave!" Sakura pleaded.

Tears were streaming down her face now. And there was that feeling. Guilt. This was definitely something that I didn't feel a lot, but when I did, I hated it. It made me weak. I felt guilty for making Sakura cry. I also felt hate. It was the worst kind of hate too. I hated myself for putting her through this. I wished that I could just drop my intentions and go to her. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to wipe those tears away, the tears that I fucking caused. I wanted to kiss her and love her... but I couldn't. Or at least not yet. I walked closer to her, putting about a foot between us. I was now looking at her, straight her beautiful, big the eyes.

"Sakura, thank you. Thank you for everything," I said.

"But Sasuke, I love y-"

Then her eyes went wide as I hit her on the back, knocking her out. I caught her before she fell, bridal style. I carried her to the wooden bench under the streetlight. I set her down and just looked at her.

When she wakes up, she will probably never know why I left. She will probably think that I hated her. She will probably never know that I left for her. I wanted to become stronger so I could come back and protect her, and eventually, maybe even our children. I also needed to leave because I needed to make _her _stronger. She depended on me, Naruto, and Kakashi too much. Hopefully, she'll use that smart brain of hers to figure out why I did this.

I've moved closer to her now, my face is just inches above her's. I let that tear, the hot and salty tear that I've been holding in every time that I've hurt her, roll down my face and let it drop onto her angelic face.

Out of all of the people and things to miss, Sakura was definitely number one. Just the thought of not seeing her gorgeous self or hearing her melodic laugh tears me up into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry I can't make you happy, Sakura. I'm sorry that I've been such a cold bastard toward you. I'm sorry that I've broken you so many times. But I promise, when I come back, I won't hold anything back. I'll hug you. I'll wipe your tears away. I'll kiss you whenever you want. I'll love you with all I have. I promise," I whispered to the girl that I love.

I swallowed the lump of pain in my throat and gave her one kiss on the lips. Her pink lips were so soft, just like I had imagined.

"And... I love you too, Sakura," I whispered to her.

I turned around and left Konoha, and the girl that I love, behind. But Sakura, I will come back. I will love you. I promise.

**I hope you liked this story. It is my first fanfiction, and I would like to thank**

**TeddyBearHugs**

**for encouraging me to start this.**

**E person**

** 3-18-11**

**edited on 7-4-11**


End file.
